


Awkward first dates

by rubydragonz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Farmers only.com, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubydragonz/pseuds/rubydragonz
Summary: This is written in a kinda text style formatAlso my friend wrote this she's @peppermint-soup we run the Hisoka of the day TumblrMcCree is not smooth





	

mccree: it was real nice meetin ya

hanzo: do you want my contact info

mccree: well I was just gonna look for yer name in farmersonly.com

hanzo: I don't have farmersonly.com

mccree: *starts sweating, takes out phone* *deletes farmersonly.com*


End file.
